School Days
by Shannanananigans
Summary: When a school is attacked by a mysterious murderer Sam and Dean are on the case. One thing they didn't count on was two nosey school girls bodging it up every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for their lovely comments on my other fanfic. ^.^ This is just a little crack!fic. Please R&R, I would love to know if you would like more.

* * *

**School days**

"Eren...Eren!" I was pulled from task by my friend Rosie.

"Sorry Rosie, I was working on the pamphlet for the award ceremony." She sighed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Anyway, have you seen the senior music award? It's missing from the shelves. Ms Trainer is having a conniption." We both giggled at the thought of the tiny woman screaming in the main hall.

"Last I saw it, that first year from the book club had it." I stated as I typed up the ceremony pamphlet. Rosie heaved a heavy sigh.

"Eren, there are several first years from the book club helping set up." She sounded slightly annoyed at this point.

"Oh… She's blonde, annoying voice, any of this helping?"

"Oh, yeah, her got it." Rosie was just about to leave when Evelyn ran in; her face was filled with dread.

"Evelyn, what's wrong?" Rosie and I questioned in unison.

"Ms Trainer is seeing red! That girl, the blonde…"

"Yeah…" We pushed.

"She dropped the award!" Evelyn spat out.

"It's been smashed to bits!"

"Goddamn it! We've got a week until the award ceremony. We haven't got all the awards together and the ones we do have haven't been cleaned!" I was furious.

"Evelyn, get onto Damien from the award shop. Email him a picture of the Mc Gregory cup and get one made up ASAP! Rosie, I need those awards rounded up by tomorrow, have them polished by Friday so they can be packed up and stored for the ceremony." Both girls nodded and rushed off to complete their tasks.

Just before Evelyn left the computer room she turned to me.

"Ms Donovan wants to talk to you about the nominees for the Mc Gregory award."

"Right" I saved my work, locked the computer, grabbed my notebook and made my way down the hall towards the music room.

The meeting with Ms Donovan was brief. I left the room with the nominees' names in hand. By the time I logged back on to the computer it was five minutes to the bell. I'll admit at this time I was stressed, I shouldn't have been. The award ceremony was delayed due to the death of one of the Mc Gregory nominees. She was found dead next to the piano, her eyes were missing…

* * *

It had been a week since the music room murder. Everything was getting back to normal; at least I thought it was…

Thursday morning began like any other; I had Maths followed by German, a small break to get my books for the next three classes, after that I had a double Business Studies. I left Ms Trainer's classroom and began the five minute journey across the school over to my form class (base class). I'm almost at the class when…

"Hey Eren" I turned to see my friend Jess running towards me.

"Hey Jess." She hugged me.

"You ready for Miss Dales?" She asked

"Oh, I'm fully prepared for the hell spawn to descend upon the class room, spitting fire as she yells about how underage sex is wrong" Jessica began laughing at my ramblings.

"We better get our asses in gear if we want to get to the class before she does." Jess and I made our way into the class and to our seats. Jess was in the front row of the class, I was lucky I was in the back.

Ten minutes into the class I knew something was wrong, we all knew. Ms Dales was rarely late for class and if she was it would be no more than 5 minutes. Everyone was looking around the classroom; we had one mutual thought running through our heads.

'The bitch died in a tragic house fire! I think that calls for a make shift party!' portable speakers came out, IPods were pulled from pockets, tables became dance floors, ties were headbands and we, well we were in so much trouble.

*Ahem* that voice, the tone, we were most definitely in deep shit now. Everyone stopped their activities in our impromptu party and look towards the source of the *Ahem*.

There she stood, Satan reincarnate, her grey pencil skirt teamed with a pink jumper. Here. We. Go.

"What in the world is going on here?" Everyone fled to their seat, heads down trying to contain laughter.

"If I ever catch you at this again, you'll have me to deal with." The annoyed nags of our principal, Ms Williams (Known as Willy in the corridors) carried on for several minutes, when she was interrupted by a very attractive, young, emerald eyed male.

"Sorry, Julia, ummm, am I in the right class" The man asked quietly.

"Oh, yes. Class listen up! This is your new substitute teacher Mr Winchester. Unfortunately Ms Dales has suffered a mental breakdown and is no longer able to teach." The class erupted with victorious yells. If Mr Winchester wasn't there we would all be given detention.

"I'll take it from here, Julia." Mr Winchester flashed a smile, escorted the principal out of the room and closed the door.

"So… What the hell am I supposed to be teaching you?" Our new sub seamed totally lost.

"Pastoral care" The class replied

"What?"

"It's sex education coupled with positive self-image." Katelyn piped up twisting her ginger locks between her fingers, trying desperately to seduce Mr Winchester.

"I have to teach kids about sex, peachy." He whispered.

"Maybe you should get to know your class first, Mr Winchester." Again Katelyn tried to grab the man's attention.

"Yeah, yeah, let's do that. Tell me your name and one interesting fact about yourself. We'll start at the front of the class." After a while of listening to others talk, Mr Winchester finally came to me.

"I'm Eren and…" My mind went blank. _Think stupid _I thought to myself as the class lay silent awaiting my answer.

"And I can't think of anything to say cuz I'm a moron." Katelyn stated giggling at her own joke.

"Better to say nothing than something totally bitchy." I retorted getting a giggle from Jess who had magically changed seats. The dirty blonde moved on to the next person, Jess.

"I'm Jessica and I will survive the zombie apocalypse!" She yelled.

"Good for you." The sub replied, a slight smile present on his lips.

I spent the rest of the class questioning Jess on how she moved seats without anyone noticing. It turned out she switched when Mr Winchester escorted Ms Williams out of the room. What a sneaky bitch. The class soon came to an end and students began leaving the class. I was the last to leave and half way through the doorway I leaned back to get a better view of our teachers butt and all I can say is.

"Dat ass!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again. I hope you like the chapter, please R&R, it helps alot. I love to know what you think it helps me improve. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it means sooo much. :3

* * *

"Sup brahs?" Jessica announced walking into the Drama room. This room was only used by our particular group of friends and if you're wondering the reason this room is only used by our group is because the room is Ms Trainer's room. She loves our group; I swear we don't abuse that fact… Too much.

"Hey Guys!" Evelyn, Rosie and the others replied. I would list the others however I do not wish to confuse you so I'll stick to the necessary details. We sat and chatted for a while when we heard the door creak open. All eyes focused on the creak's point of origin, let me tell you the mutual facial expression shared by the group was designed to make any grown man feel uncomfortable, that's exactly what it did.

In stepped an incredibly tall, toned male with long brunette hair. He must be a L'Oreal man, he was most defiantly worth it *wink*.

"Uh, hi…" Evelyn said grabbing the man's attention.

"Oh, h-hi." The stranger moved into the room.

"Are you the new groundskeeper or something?" Evelyn questioned

"No, I'm the new sub for Ms Ryan, Mr Winchester."

"How can you be Mr Winchester if we had Mr Winchester for P.C? Wait… Are you two, like, together?" Jess inquired a slight smirk graced her features.

"What, no! He's my brother." The sub seemed surprised by Jessica's little theory.

"Aww, that's a pity, just when I thought teacher drama was going to get good." I pouted as a slight blush creep up on the man's face. Plan successful, he was never going to set foot into this room again. A voice came over the walkie-talkie in Mr Winchester's right hand, I had no idea what was said but Mr Winchester rushed out of the room.

"You think there's a fight?" Jess was very interested in the cryptic message.

"I don't know, do you want to go see" I was too. We both followed Mr Winchester when we saw the scene. One of the girls from the senior years had been banging on the window when her first went straight through it. It wasn't a particularly pleasant sight however the girl was a friend of ours. Andy waved at us grimacing when she remembered that, that was the hand through the window. We all giggled until Ms Kirwan forced us to leave. We ran back to the class to tell the others of the incident, we entered the room to find everyone with a shocked expression.

"What's wrong?" I was suddenly very concerned.

"They found another one…" Rosie trailed off.

"What? When?" My jaw dropped.

"How'd you find out?"

"I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw the paramedics take the body. Some of the girls told me what happened. It was the same as the last one." Rosie was nearly in tears.

Silence filled the room, we were all stunned. All of a sudden Ms Trainer busted into the room.

"Rosie, Eren, Evelyn, with me, now!" We followed the woman into the Library where the rest of the award committee.

"I know today we have suffered the terrible loss of a very prominent student but we cannot delay the ceremony any longer! I expect every one of you to stay behind after school as planned; we must be prepared for next Friday!" with that the committee was dismissed except for me.

"Eren, the student was another nominee…" I was stunned, what was going on.

"You didn't know…"

"Miss, do you think it was me?" I was panicked now.

"No, I know it wasn't you. You were given an alibi by Mr Winchester." My body relaxed.

"Eren, who else has seen that list."

"Everyone on the committee..." My eyes widened

"You don't think-"

"I do, we must be careful, Eren. You're the only one I trust now. No one is allowed at the list understood!" I had a knot in my stomach as I nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell anyone about this suspicion. I haven't even expressed it to the authorities yet." I felt physically ill as I left the classroom. Was I working with a murderer?

Lunch time had come and gone and so had two of my last three classes. I was pulled from my thoughts when a familiar face entered the room. The tall sub walked in, a nervous smile graced his lips. History was usually dull for me but today I was in no mood to listen. Jessica had noticed my dull undertone since lunch ad had decided she was going to brighten my day even if it meant getting detention. Every time Mr Winchester was writing stuff on the board Jess stood and did Y.M.C.A. I admired the thought but the idea of working with a psychopath murder after school was haunting me. Class unfortunately came to an end and I dragged my feet out the door unwilling to face my responsibilities as the chairperson of the awards committee.

*BANG* I was pushed into the corridor wall with incredible force. My whole body tensed and my eyes went wide.

"Jess! What the fuck, dude. You scared the shit out of me!" I whispered harshly trying not to grab the attention of the sub. Jess didn't move.

"Dude, I did Y.M.C.A in there and you didn't budge… What's wrong, it has to be pretty bad, if Y.M.C.A didn't even get a smirk!" concern laced her voice. I grabbed Jess' sleeve and pulled her down the corridor into the nearest bathroom.

"Dude, you're scaring me, what's up."

"Jess, one of the girls on the award ceremony committee is behind the murders" I rushed my words just glad to get off my chest.

"What!"

"Jess, both-"I stopped upon the sound of footsteps.

"I'm telling you Dean It doesn't look like our average haunt."

"Sammy, it started directly after that award smashed, I say we're dealing with one pissed off ghost"

"Something's bothering me about it though…"

"What?"

"Dean, why hasn't the spirit gone after the person who smashed the award? Usually with spirits they'll go after the person that pissed them off…" The voices trailed off.

"What is going on in this hell hole?" Jess was dumbfounded. I just slid down the wall; I had to get myself together… I have ceremony to plan.


End file.
